7 грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания
Смертный Грех зла: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania '''первая лайт-новелла Смертных Грехов Зла, выпущенная 22 Декабря 2012 года. Новелла была написана Akuno-P, и первоначально проиллюстрирована Ayumi Kasai. Она затрагивает события The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, основанное на прошлом Сатериазис Веномании и его действия после презрительного отказа его ближайшего друга . '''Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania is the first Deadly Sins of Evil light novel, released on December 22, 2012. The novel was written by Akuno-P and primarily illustrated by Ayumi Kasai. It covers the events of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, elaborating on the past of Sateriasis Venomania and his actions following his close friend's scornful rejection of him. Краткое изложение сюжета The Lunacy of Duke Venomania "Now, let's dance in this harem" "Итак, давайте станцуем в этом гареме" Музыка была выложена на Nico Nico Douga в июле 2010 года. Используя голос Камуи Гакупо за основной, голоса других Вокалоидов пришивались по всей песне. Песня была в теме "Похоть" среди Серии Семи Смертных Грехов, представленная в стиле Средневековой Европы, она рассказывает о жизни Герцога, который попал в безумие от подписанного с Демоном контракта. The music was posted on Nico Nico Douga in July, 2010. Using Camui Gackpo as the main vocals, other VOCALOIDs were tailored throughout the musical. The song with the theme of "Lust" in the Seven Deadly Sins series, staged in a world with Medieval European style, it depicts the life of the Duke that was drowning in the lunacy of his contract with a demon. Сюжет Note: This summary is incomplete; improved summary pending until full translations are acquired. I.R. , могущественная колдунья, девочка рождённая с Наследственным синдромом неконтролируемого гнева; после разрушения Магического Королевства Левианты, она в поисках что бы создать ещё больше Наследственных Злых болезней в мире, взяв сосуд греха и девочку Хару Нэцуму в своих целях. В 136 году, I.R. приближается к Особняку Веномани и, в надежде повлиять на Герцога Илоттэ этим сосудом, мечом. Не дождавшись того, кто бы открыл ей дверь, I.R. заходит сама и обнаруживает особняк усыпанный трупами слуг; она заходит в фойе и видит убийцу, готовый самолично распрощаться с жизнью. После того как она его остановила, I.R. выясняет его мотивы для убийства, и предлагает ему воспользоваться сосудом греха. Пленённый голосом Демона Похоти, мужчина подписывает контракт. Спустя какое-то время, Герцог Сатериазис Веномания попадает на Новогодний Фестиваль Ласаленд в дряхлом состоянии и падает в обморок; единственная девушка подходит к нему на помощь. Девушка, Лукана Окто, была жительницой Мистика, которой приснился вещий сон, и спас её родной город десять лет назад. И теперь, Лукана ждёт пробуждение Герцога Сатериазис Веномании в торговом прилавке её дяди. Когда герцог просыпается, Лукана говорит с ним о его здоровье и загадочном убийце который позволил в Сатериазисе стать новым герцогом. Вскоре, приходит дядя Луканы; после того как он дал герцогу новый комплект одежды, он сообщает ей слух о том что герцог утратил часть своих воспоминаний. После того как Герцог переоделся, Лукана проводит его к поместью. После того как она зашла с ним, они начали обсуждать мучительное состояние герцога от жизни с утерянными воспоминаниями; в конечном счёте, Лукана решает остаться в поместье и помочь раскройкой новой одежды для него. Тем временем, I.R. умирает со скуки, в ожидании, когда Веномания поддасться на свои похотливые побуждения. I.R., a powerful sorceress, is a girl born with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome; after the destruction of Magic Kingdom Levianta, she searches to create more Hereditary Evil Raisers in the world, taking a sin vessel and the girl Haru Netsuma for her purposes. In EC 136, I.R. approaches the Venomania Mansion, in the hopes of influencing Duke Ilotte with the vessel, a sword. After no one answers the door, I.R. enters on her own and finds the mansion strewn with the corpses of the former staff; she enters the lounge and discovers the murderer about to take his own life. After stopping him, I.R. discusses the man's motives for the murders, finally offering him use of her vessel of sin. Encouraged by the voice of the Demon of Lust, the man makes the contract.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Some time later, Duke Sateriasis Venomania staggers through the Lasaland New Year's Festival in a tattered state and collapses; a single woman comes to his aid. The woman, Lukana Octo, was a resident of Mystica who had a prophetic dream which saved her hometown ten years previous. Now, Lukana waits for the Duke Sateriasis Venomania to wake up in her uncle's tailor shop. As the duke wakes up, Lukana speaks to him on his health and the mysterious murders that resulted in Sateriasis becoming the new duke. Soon, Lukana's uncle also enters; after giving the duke a new set of clothes, he informs his niece of a rumor that Sateriasis had lost some of his memories. After the duke finishes changing, Lukana walks with him back to his mansion. After coming inside with him, the two discuss the duke's haggard state of living along with his loss of memories; ultimately, Lukana agrees to stay in the mansion and help by tailoring for him a new set of clothes. Meanwhile, I.R. waits bored, for Venomania to give in to his lustful urges. Двумя неделями ранее, Сатериазис посещает Лукану в её рабочем магазинчике и наблюдает за её сном, сопротивляясь похотливым мыслям. Вскоре, Лукана просыпается от ночного кошмара и после, происходит диалог, после которого она покидает его на день и прощается с ним. Пять дней спустя, Лукана завершает работу над одеждой и показывает её Герцогу, позволяя ему примерить её во время их разговора; она не мало удивляет Сатеразиса своей, не пытаясь отговорить её. Однажды у ворот города, она желает Сатеразис всего самого лучшего, твёрдо отказывая ему если она так поступит. В шоке, Герцог переменяется к своему прежнему отказу от Гумины, и в процессе восстанавливает утерянные воспоминания. Он сразу же сближается с I.R., которая настаивает догнать Лукану, пока она не покинула его навсегда. Выяснив, как он может поймать её своими силами, Сатеразис вызывает Демона Похоти и вырастил себе крылья, что бы догнать порную. Несколько столетий спустя, про Дело Веномании уже успели позабыть. В этой эре, только вернувшись домой что бы навестить свою дочь, Галлериана Малона посещает Гамон Окто. Они спорят об убеждениях Галериана по поводу брата этого гостя, Нёдзэ, и Галериан прогоняет его. Однажды, он входит в комнату своей дочери и видит там Ма сидящую рядом с Мишель. По её просьбе, судья возвращает ей Меч Веном из своего склада. Паа обсуждает прогресс в сборе сосудов грехов, и Ма готовится уехать, напоминая Галериану беречь ложку, что она дала ему для того что бы поговорить с Мишель. Ма выходит из комнаты, она слышит как Галериан ведёт односторонний диалог с Мишель и потом покидает, в изумлении. Two weeks later, Sateriasis visits Lukana in her makeshift workshop and watches her as she sleeps, resisting lustful thoughts. Lukana soon wakes up from a nightmare and, after the two speak, she leaves for the day and bids the duke farewell. Five days later, Lukana completes the clothing and presents it to the Duke, allowing him to put it on while they talk; she then surprises Sateriasis by preparing to leave immediately, brushing off his attempts to dissuade her. Once at the city gates, she bids Sateriasis farewell, firmly rejecting him as she does so. Shocked, the Duke flashes back to his earlier rejection from Gumina, and in the process recovers his memories. He is immediately approached by I.R., who insists he pursue Lukana before she's gone for good. After discussing how to catch up to her with his powers, Sateriasis calls upon the Demon of Lust and sprouts wings, taking off after the tailor.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Several hundred years later, the Venomania Event has been all but forgotten by history. In this era, having just returned home to visit his daughter, Gallerian Marlon is visited by Gammon Octo. The two argue over Gallerian's conviction of the man's brother, Nyoze, and Gallerian sends him away. Once alone, he enters his daughter's room and finds Ma sitting next to Michelle. Per her request, the judge retrieves the Venom Sword from his warehouse. The two discuss their progress in collecting the sin vessels, and Ma prepares to depart, reminding Gallerian to hold on to the spoon she gave him to speak with Michelle. As Ma exits the room, she hears Gallerian having a one-sided conversation with Michelle and then leaves, amused.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Появления Персонажи= Места |-| События= |-| Группы= |-| Разное= Интересные факты Концепция и Происхождение *Во время написания лайт-новеллы, mothy старался держать изначальный образ песни, не ухудшая её в систематичный рассказ, но в первую очередь рассказав более развлекательно. *Изначально, углубляясь в истории связанные с Гуминой , а также Риндо Блюм и Жозефина Франсуа они также могли б быть включены, но позднее были вырезаны из за большого объема текста, который они не могли себе позволить. *While writing the light novel, mothy attempted to keep the original image of the song while not impairing the setting, but prioritized making the tale entertaining.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 原曲のイメージ、設定を損なわないようにしつつ、物語としての面白さを優先させて崩すところは崩してみました。 *Originally, more in-depth stories concerning Gumina as well as Rindo Blum and Josephine Francois were intended to be included but were later scrapped due to the amount of text they would add.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - これもまだ書きたいエピソードはあったのですが（リンドやジョセフィーヌのエピソードとか。グミナについてももう少し掘り下げたかった） 文章量が膨らむのを危惧して、色々と削りました。 Интересно *Как часть выпуска новелы, была опубликована манга предшествующая сюжету книги. *As part of the novel's release, a manga preceding the book's plot was published. Галерея Обложки= Venonovelbackcover.jpg|The light novel's back cover Kachessdisguise.jpg|The disguised Karchess on the novel's inside front cover The Lunacy of Duke Venomania.jpg|Обложка The Lunacy of Duke Venomania |-| Иллюстрации= Venonovel4.jpg|I.R. даёт меч Веном Черубиму Venonovel5.jpg|Сатериазис Веномания обнимает Гумину в постели Venonovel6.jpg|Внимания и Гмина смотрят на его пылающий портрет Venonovel7.jpg|Лукана и Лилиан снова вместе пока Микулия играет со своей куклой Venonovel8.jpg|Герцог Внимания раскрывает замаскированного Качес Крима Galley.png|Галериан Марион показывает меч Ма Venonovel1.jpg|Venomania embracing the disguised Karchess Venonovel2.jpg|Решающая схватка Эллуки и I.R. 535477 236671503135609 1639393938 n.jpg|Профиль Сатериазиса и Гумины иллюстрированный Ichika 602973 236671506468942 2067055345 n.jpg|Профили Лукины, Микулии и I.R. иллюстрированные Ichika Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Профили Мэйлис, Качеса и Эллуки из новеллы |-| Разное= LUNACY_OF_DUKE_VENOM.png|Презентация лайт новеллы A95pvUbCYAAsXh1.jpg large.jpg|Первая редактура новеллы и дополнительная карточка-иллюстрация A-Dyv66CMAA9bM5.jpg large.jpg|Календарь и визуальная новелла рекламируют релиз новеллы Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт *Официальный трейлер *Купить на Амазон *Фанатский перевод на английский Примечания en:Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Лайт-новел Категория:Книги Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania